


Never Mine

by Alara J Rogers (AlaraJRogers)



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-17
Updated: 2001-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaraJRogers/pseuds/Alara%20J%20Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>155 word challenge. A possible future. Not a happy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Mine

**Author's Note:**

> _**Author Notes:** I told you Crais was next.  
> **Story Notes:** A response to cofax's 155 Word Challenge. Ironically, I'd planned to do this one anyway, though maybe not stricture in exactly 155 words. Technically it's not a slice of life on Moya. It's probably Talyn and it's a future vision. But it is 155 words, and it is a snapshot, albeit of a possible future rather than the present.  
> **Disclaimer:** She's not his and this isn't mine. _

He took from me my brother, and then her, but I find I can't hate him anymore even so. One was an accident. The other-- even I can't blame a man for stealing something that was never mine.

What she and I have is entirely Peacekeeper. Shared danger creates tension, which needs release for optimum fighting efficiency. Nothing more.

Father loved Mother.

I loved my brother.

She loved him.

She will never love me.

Unlike most trained to the Peacekeepers, I know what I'm missing. But I see what losing him, twice, did to her; remember what losing Tauvo did to me. If she loved me, I'd fall, and then if she died?... Madness. Better this way.

So I tell myself.

I can't hate him. But I wonder if I'd have switched lives with him, to have had her love, if only briefly.

Madness, yes. Perhaps they have it right, not to let us love.


End file.
